rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Dixie Kong
Dixie Kong is Diddy Kong's girlfriend and sidekick in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Dixie is also Tiny Kong’s older sister. Chunky Kong and Kiddy Kong are her cousins. Dixie Kong’s greatest asset is her long, blond ponytail. Her ponytail has the ability to rotate like a helicopter, allowing Dixie to slow down and control her descent to the ground when she is in the air. She can also use her ponytail to lift Barrels, attack enemies, and play the electric guitar. Although she is a bit slower than Diddy Kong, the versatility of her ponytail more than makes up for it. Dixie can also be recognized by her trademark pink beret. The beret has a gold Rare logo pin attached to it, although in recent games the Rare pin has been removed due to Microsoft now holding the rights to Rareware. She also wears kneepads which were removed in Diddy Kong Racing DS for unknown reasons. History The First Appearance In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, the franchise’s title character gets kidnapped by Kaptain K. Rool. As such, Diddy and Dixie travel to Crocodile Isle, home of the Kremlings, to rescue him. Although the game centered on Diddy’s quest to prove he was a great video game hero (in the likes of Mario, Yoshi, and Link), his sidekick Dixie manages to prove her worth as well. Together, the pair defeat K. Rool, rescue Donkey Kong, and blow up Crocodile Isle. Re-emerging Crocodile Isle and the Kremling Krew are resurrected in Donkey Kong Land 2. Donkey Kong is kidnapped once again, and Dixie and Diddy set off to save him. In the end, K. Rool is defeated again, DK is saved, and Crocodile Isle is destroyed for a second time. The Star of the Show In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, Dixie emerges as the star of her own game. As the Kongs are vacationing in the Northern Kremisphere, Donkey and Diddy decide to go out on one of their adventures, leaving Dixie behind. However, the two of them get kidnapped by a new group of Kremlings, lead by their new mysterious leader KAOS. Dixie discovers the Kremlings and decides to rescue DK (for the third time) and Diddy Kong. However, K. Rool, in the guise of Baron K. Roolenstein, returns. He secretly controls KAOS from behind the scenes, making K. Rool the de facto leader of the Kremling Krew. K. Rool kidnapped DK and Diddy to use their cerebral energies to power the robotic KAOS. Early in the adventure, Funky Kong asks Dixie to babysit her cousin Kiddy Kong. The two make a great pair; Kiddy Kong’s hulking strength was a good compliment to Dixie’s finesse and skill. Together, they rescue DK and Diddy, stop K. Rool and his Kremlings, and free the Banana Birds. Back to the Northern Kremisphere In Donkey Kong Land III, Dixie once again teams up with her cousin Kiddy. Again, Donkey Kong and Diddy go off on an adventure, this time searching for the Lost World, and, again, they leave Dixie behind. Dixie decides to find the Lost World herself first. Unbeknownst to all, K. Rool has returned with his Kremlings. He too is searching for the Lost World. In the end, Dixie and Kiddy discover the Lost World and defeat K. Rool all over again. Back with Diddy Dixie appears as a playable character in Diddy Kong Racing DS by replacing Conker and is one of the characters contacted by Timber to help save his island. Gallery Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Diddy Kong Pilot (2001 build) Category:Diddy Kong Pilot (2003 build) Category:Diddy Kong Racing DS Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mammals Category:Furry Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Blond characters